


Sara Finally Gets Her Date

by orphan_account



Series: Sara is a Teen Mom [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Dates, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time skip to Sara six months pregnant getting ready for and going on her first date with Nyssa.





	Sara Finally Gets Her Date

Sara had spent the months waiting for herself to be un-grounded with a total of three people, Nyssa, Thea, and Laurel. Thea was over every week or two, Laurel had been stuck home for a bit after the accident, and Nyssa was there every other day when she didn't have practices or games. Sara had been let out of the house to go with her sister to a game and support Nyssa who when she saw Sara in the stands, had missed a shot.

"Are you excited?" Laurel asked laying on her sister's bed. "I mean, this is the totally hot Nyssa al Ghul."

"Don't tease me." Sara said glaring at her. She curled the rest of her hair and then turned to see Laurel smiling at her. "Besides, I doubt that I'll get more than one date with Nyssa honestly."

"No way, I've seen the way she looks at you, she really likes you." Laurel said and Sara hugged her sister. "God, I can't believe I'm going to graduate soon."

"Neither can I, then you'll be off to college and your room will be like the nursery." Sara said and Laurel shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"You'll get the basement, it'll be like a little apartment for you." Laurel said and Sara groaned. "Dad's moving your stuff in fairly soon."

"To take his mind off of the fighting I assume." Sara said and Laurel nodded. "Well, can you please help me get ready?"

"Totally, I mean, it's your first date since you got pregnant." Laurel said and Sara looked in the mirror. "Shower and then I'll get things ready."

"Okay." Sara said running to shower. When she got out, Laurel had out a hair curler, multiple outfits, and then some makeup. "We're going to a lunch and a movie because wants me home for dinner."

"Okay, well, something casual, but stunning." Laurel said, drying Sara's hair and then handing her an outfit and shoving her inside a closet. She came out again, but this time wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a Starling Rockets shirt, and a flannel over it. "You look totally cute and she'll be swooning when she sees how you look dressed like a human being."

"Thanks Laurel." Sara said sarcastically and Laurel curled her hair and put on a bit of makeup. "Now you're just trying to cover my freckles."

"Not completely, but how did you end up with so many freckles?" Laurel asked and Sara shrugged. They waited downstairs for Nyssa to arrive and when she finally did, Sara was taken aback by how cute she looked. She had on a tank top and shorts with a pair of black and white checkered slip on Vans.

"You look really good." Sara said and Nyssa looked down, blushing.

"You also look nice. We need to hurry, my sister is driving us and she is in a hurry to get to Gotham." Nyssa said and Sara held her hand as they walked to the car. Laurel smiled and turned on the TV and put her feet up.

"The one that hates you?" Sara asked and Nyssa nodded. "Well, at least I'll be in the car with you."

"Yeah." Nyssa said opening the door for Sara. She sat down and Nyssa got in on the other side, climbing over a car seat to get in. "This is Talia's baby, Damian."

"If he woke up you're dead." Talia said starting to drive towards a restaurant nicer than Sara expected. It was nicer than the one that her parents had went to every year for as long as she could remember.

"This is really nice, are we underdressed?" Sara asked and Nyssa shook her head. "How am I supposed to pay you back for this?"

"Sara, I get free meals here." Nyssa said and Sara nodded. "My father is a powerful man with a lot of connections, not to mention that my mother's family has a lot of ties too."

"Oh, well, my dad's a cop and my mom is a college professor." Sara said and Nyssa nodded. "Are you going to college?"

"I mean, I'm a junior so it doesn't matter right now." Nyssa said and Sara nodded. "Next year though, I'm graduating in December and that's when I'll make my final decision."

"I bet you'll go somewhere really good." Sara said and Nyssa shrugged. "I'll be lucky if I get into Star City Community College."

"Well, hopefully you'll do better when you get out of school." Nyssa said and Sara shrugged, not having a lot of faith in herself. They ate, Sara ordering the most American looking thing on the menu and Nyssa ordering something exotic that Sara had never heard of.

"I feel like trash when I'm with you." Sara said and Nyssa looked confused. "I mean, you're cultured and you know how to pronounce things, I'm 16 and pregnant."

"Well, there are worse things to be." Nyssa reasoned with her and Sara smiled. They ate and Sara picked out their movie and got a large popcorn, happy that she could use the excuse of the tiny human inside of her. They watched Wonder Woman and Sara was practically drooling over her the entire time.

"That was awesome." Sara said and Nyssa nodded. The theater wasn't too far from Sara's house and Nyssa decided to just walk with Sara to her house. "So, I don't really know a lot about you."

"Well, I am trained in several fighting styles and weapons, I don't do well in social situations, and my sister and mother were the only ones to accept me when I came out." Nyssa said and Sara looked down. "Now, tell me about you Sara."

"Um, I'm an idiot, took self defense classes when I was younger, and my sister is my best friend." Sara said and Nyssa nodded, stopping in front of Sara's door. "Well, you can come in if you'd like."

"No, I have to get home. My mom expected me home like 20 minutes ago. She always gets worried when I go anywhere with Talia." Nyssa said and Sara kissed her cheek. Nyssa practically ran away before Sara could get a good look at the blush on her cheeks. Sara was leaning against the porch when the door opened to reveal Laurel looking at her smiling.

"What?" Sara asked and Laurel let her inside. "When will dinner be ready?"

"In like 45 minutes." Laurel said and Sara went to her room to see most of it gone already. She came downstairs and her mother pointed at the basement. She ran down those stairs to see her dad putting boxes downstairs.

"Okay, I know that right now it isn't ideal, but for a couple days, you'll be sleeping in Laurel's room." Quentin said and Sara grabbed a pair of sweat pants and went upstairs to change. Laurel was on her bed and Sara sat beside her, a smirk on her face.

"We're sharing a room." Sara said and Laurel looked up at her, looking done with everything. "You'll love it."

"No, I'll want to die because you are literally the weirdest sleeper I know." Laurel said and Sara shrugged. They went downstairs for dinner and sat at the table like an actual family which hadn't happened in nearly 2 months.

"So, mom how's work been?" Sara asked and her mom shrugged. "Anything cool happen?"

"Nope, but I did get an offer to work in Central City." Dinah said and Sara nodded. "If I take it, I'll be away most of the time. Would you be okay with that?"

"It's your decision Dinah." Quentin said and Dinah gave him a look. "I don't want to stand in the way of you getting a good job."

"If I take it, they'll move me out there and even pay for an on campus apartment." Dinah said and Sara smiled. "But I don't want to take it and leave you to deal with the kids alone."

"I'll be okay." Quentin said and Dinah shook her head. "It isn't like you'll get much better here."

"Actually, there was another offer at SCU, it isn't nearly as much as the one in Central City, but I'll be close." Dinah said and Quentin smiled at his wife. "I think I'll take that and when Sara moves out, I'll take the one in Central City."

"That's great." Sara said and Laurel flung a pea at her. "Bitch."

"Language." Quentin said and Sara flung mashed potatoes at her sister. "Okay, both of you to your room now!"

"Okay." Laurel said and Sara walked upstairs to their shared room. "So, how was your date?"

"Good." Sara said and Laurel smiled. "I really like her, she's sweet and hopefully doesn't mind me having a kid."

"She's pretty, not shallow Sar." Laurel said and Sara nodded. "Besides, she went out with your while you're pregnant. Where'd you go anyways?"

"This really nice place like 6 blocks from the movie theater on the nice side." Sara said and Laurel looked shocked. "We ate free because her dad has connections."

"Shit, maybe I need to date her." Laurel said and Sara rolled her eyes and gave her a look. "You fucked my boyfriend, I think I deserve something for it."

"You're getting to be godmother to my child, isn't that enough?" Sara asked and Laurel looked excited. "It was supposed to be your graduation present."

"Oh my god Sara, that's just wow." Laurel said and Sara smiled at her sister. "I will get you another date with that woman if it kills me. You two are going to get married and then use science to have cute babies."

"Let's go to bed." Sara said, tired from stressing about her date. Sara fell asleep fairly quickly, but Laurel didn't. Sara was a mixture of a cuddler and a kicker, mainly at the same time.


End file.
